Colognian phonology
}} This article covers the phonology of modern Colognian as spoken in the city of Cologne. Varieties spoken outside of Cologne are only briefly covered where appropriate. Historic precedent versions are not considered. There are slight pronunciation variations in Colognian which can be considered regional within the city, (Most Colognians are bilingual) – Talk of an unidentified Interviewer with Prof. Dr. Heribert A. Hilgers, in: (Communications of the University of Cologne 1975), issue 3/4, pages 19 and 20. and some others seemingly more reflecting social status. The phonological impact of either is marginal.In fact, when researched, it was always proven submarginal. There is little reason to believe something else to be found in remaining fields. Spelling of Colognian can follow several standards. Pronunciation variations are allowed to show as variant spellings in all of them. Because the spellings of single words may differ widely between systems, listing spellings in examples of phonological nature is not helpful. Thus, only IPA transcriptions are used here in examples. Colognian is part of the Continental West Germanic dialect continuum. It is a central Ripuarian language. Ripuarian languages are related to Moselle Franconian and Limburgish. Local languages of all three groups are usually not understood at once by Colognian speakers, but comparatively easily learned. Other languages almost always spoken by Colognian speakers today are the Rhinelandic and Standard varieties of German. Mixed language use is common today, so that in an average speakers awareness, Colognian lexemes are contrasting the two kinds of German ones as well. Colognian has about 60 base phonemes and some 22 double consonants and diphthongs, depending on analysis. Consonants With about 25 phonemes, the Colognian consonant system exhibits an average number of consonants in comparison with other languages. Notable differences with the enveloping German language are the absence of the fricative and the High German affricate . All Colognian consonants are pulmonic with the obvious exception of the glottal stop which briefly interrupts the pulmonic air flow. * For a number of speakers, syllable-initial has a number of realizations in free variation: , , , and . *While Colognian has only one lateral phoneme , it has a variety of allophonic realizations; coarticulation leads to the so-called "clear" L occasionally, but the "dark" ( ) or palatal ( ) variants are common in Colognian pronunciation. Arguably, is the most common. Retroflex ( ) or velar ( ) variants are also possible. * The phoneme may be uvular or velar. Because it corresponds to rhotic phonemes in other dialects and languages, many transcription systems represent this as , though this is phonetically incorrect as does not appear in Colognian. Some Landkölsch varieties of Ripuarian spoken outside the city have , or instead of the Colognian in certain positions, or throughout. Though often closely related, Colognian speakers consider these foreign sounds. * (which may also be a uvular ) becomes voiced due to coarticulations or liaison: ** ('anymore') → → ('another one'). *The phones and are, for the most part, no longer distinguishable, though they were different phonemes in the past. and appears nearly impossible.|date=April 2013}}Heike? Though transcribed distinctly by one group of authors,Bhatt Tillig Herrwegen there appears to be only one possible minimal pair; both words are rarely used and : ** ('downpour' m.) ** ('willow reed' f.) * and are different phonemes, which is shown by minimal pairs like ('me' dat.) and ('mix' imp.) or ('gout') and ('spray of waves'). Acoustic discrimination between and is sometimes difficult,Heike coarticulation and assimilation may even cause them to overlap, but articulation generally differs. The Rheinische Dokumenta writing system does not distinguish between them, others most usually do. ** The phoneme exists only in the syllable codaSingle foreign words can be seen as disputed exceptions. Colognian speakers pronounce both for 'chemistry'. Due to coarticulation, the difference is small anyways. The second pronunciation is an adaption to Colognian phonology. Whether the first is only owed to coarticulation, and should not be seen as phonemic, is unknown. It has the allophones , , in certain positions occurring both with and without coarticulation. Whether the IPA symbol }} is a correct notation for the phone, is disputed. ** The phoneme has the allophone in certain environmental and prosodic circumstances. The phoneme has allophonic variations. Positional ones include , , . Coarticulative variations cover a range from the standard English 'light' to very velarized and/or pharyngealized versions. The average Colognian is 'darker' and often spoken with the lips more protruded than English versions. Since the audible difference may be small despite different articulations, foreigners often confuse it with the phone , see there. Terminal devoicing Colognian, similar to German and like Dutch and other Franconian and Frankish language varieties, exhibits a phenomenon called terminal devoicing or . That means, in the terminal position in words, voiced consonant phonemes have their corresponding unvoiced phones as allophones, and in the absence of liaisons and coarticulations, only the unvoiced, or fortis, variant is spoken. For example, the words ('sides) and ('sides') have an at the end of the word stem. Consequentially, according the Kölsch Akadamie writing rules, they are written as and , respectively,Bhatt-Herrwegen ... while the more phonetic common, and Wrede, spellings write and , respectively.Prof. Adam Wreede: ... vol 3, page 93, left column, ³Sick Initial voicing For the phoneme only, Colognian has initial voicing, quite like German has it. That means, never appears in word-initial position, only does. Where an unvoiced or fortis initial would be required, for instance in a word loaned from another language, is used: ('soup'), from Old French , itself from Old High German ;Wrede: volume 3, page 327, right column or ('sorting'), from the same word in Old Colognian, which borrowed it before 1581 from Old Italian .Wrede: volume 3, page 323, left column, Zortier and zorteere Foreign words that are neologisms are usually adopted to Colognian phonotactic rules when pronounced; for instance the English computerese term server appears as or in most instances, or even among elderly speakers, at least. Vowels Colognian has five vowel length qualities. * Darker fields display phones that are either contextual variants or in free variation. * There are also two semivowels: and , the latter of which is not phonemic. ;diphthongs: * ˈma͡ʊ (flau; ungünstig; unwohl) — ˈma͡ʊˑ (Oberarm, (Puff-/Ober)ärmel; Bizeps) * ˈdo͡ʊf (Taufe, taub) — ˈdo͡ʊˑf (der/die Taube oder Lebewesen) * ˈho͡ʊˑ (die Haue/Hacke) — ˈho͡ʊ (der Schlag / die Verrücktheit) * ˈhɔ͡ʏ (das Heu) — ˈhɔ͡ʏˑ (die Schläge / die Verrücktheiten) See also *Colognian grammar Notes References Phonology Category:Language phonologies